The Letter
by LoriLori267
Summary: What happens when Korra and Asami find a letter right after Mako and Bolin disappear? Friendship,Love,Drama! All in The Letter
1. Chapter 1

I am new to FFN so be nice. Reviews are welcome. and please tell me if you wanna read the rest of it cause if I don't get at least 50 good reviews I am not gonna make the story last.

Please Like It. :-

* * *

"_Dear Korra,_

_If you don't see us by the time you are reading this that means we're halfway to our parent's house in the earth kingdom. We just can't live there with you and Asami. Well Bolin could've but I begged to come with me. I didn't want to go alone. It just… Korra, I love you. Everything about you. I am so sorry for treating like a jerk for the past few weeks. I thought maybe you would stop liking me if I was rude to you. Obviously that didn't work out. "_

As I read every single word, questions rolled in my mind. Why did they left? Did he truly loved me? Was Asami just a cover up for his love for me?

"Korra!"

"Asami!"

"Where are they? I've checked everywhere!" She truly sounded worried.

"I think in the earth kingdom."

"What?"

"They left this letter."

She grabbed it from my hand "Let me see that."

She began reading the other half.

"_Korra, Asami was nothing. I thought I could keep up the act until e moved somewhere else but I can't. You are just too beautiful. Let me just say this, when we kissed that night, it was the best night of my life. And when we saw you at the gala, Man you looked prettier that her."_

"You guys kissed?"

"Yeah." Someone help me.

"When?"

"About two weeks ago."

"And he didn't tell me?"

"Yes."

"I thought he loved me, but all this time I was just a ruse to make you jealous." She began to cry.

I could've said something to her but my heart was beating out of my chest. He loves me! He truly loves me!

"Asami?"

She wiped her tears. "Yes?"

"Want to hear more?"

"Yes."

"_Korra, you are the most beautiful creature in the world .I am so sorry to be telling you this now. Tell Asami that I do like her and I am sorry to be doing this two days after you found out about your father._

_ Love ,Mako and Bolin._

" We have to find them?" I said.  
"How? It's not like they left a map!"

"Or did they?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bolin gave me a drawing of his parent's house a couple weeks ago." I quickly ran to my dresser to fish for the drawing.

"Found it" I screamed.

"Come with it."

"It is a cottage. A nice little cottage. With orange and green paint. Under about 20 cherry blooms trees. Near a lake."

"Alright then that what were going to look for?" She sounded eager.

"Yes."

We started to pack to go to the earth kingdom. I would not rest until I'm in Mako's arms. It would be hard but I had to tell Tenzin and the kids. That I'm leaving.

"Hi, Korra."

"Hi, Pema."

"What's wrong you sad."

"Mako and Bolin are gone."

"What?" Tenzin got up out of his seat.

"Yeah, I and Asami are going to find them."

"No. You are not. You have duties Korra. Far more important than Mako and Bolin."

"Tenzin! Don't say that." Pema whispered.

"No, he right. But my only duty from this day forward is finding Mako and Bolin. I am going to the earth kingdom."

"No! You are no-"

"Yes. I am. And not you or Amon is going to stop me."

"I won't allow it.

"Yes, you will!"

"Fine. You have until forth night to find them back."

"Thank you. Was that so hard?"

"Don't push it." He laughed.

"Goodbye, everyone!"

"Goodbye, Korra."

"Remember, you have until forth night!"

"I won't forget it"

"Korra?"

"Yeah, Asami?"

"When we find them, I am gonna beat up Mako."

"Not if I can help it."

We both shared a laugh as we start our search for Mako and Bolin.

* * *

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

It was in the middle of the night. The moon in the middle of the sky indicates that it was midnight. It has only been a couple hours since we left but it felt like a couple days. We setup camp in a forest, thick with bushes and trees all around while the owls sung their nightly song.

"Bolin?"

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You think this was a good idea?"  
"Honestly Mako, no. We could have stayed. You could have work things out with Korra. Could have left Asami out of this. Could have left me out of this. But you dragged everyone in this…"

"Yes, I know."

"Could have had a warm bed to sleep on. Could have had water…" He pointed to the now empty water bottle. "Could have had a bathroom instead of peeing in the wilderness. Could have had a…."

"Yeah. Bolin I know."

Bolin was right. I could have left Asami and him out of this but I honestly didn't want to be alone. I had gotten into this mess because of Korra. Sweet, beautiful, strong-minded, stupid girl I had falling in love with over the period of months. All I wanted to do was make her jealous. I didn't except this to happen. Asami father to be an equalist, going to stay with Korra, losing the arena. Uhh, this has been one of the most stressful weeks of my life. But this doesn't top when Mom and Dad died.

"Mako?" Bolin said breaking me out of my focus.

"Yeah?"

"You think that they'll come looking for us?"

That had been the question on the top of my mind since we left. "I don't know."  
"Oh. Mako, you think you remember where our house was?"

No. "Yeah. I remember."

"What did the house look like then? What trees was around it?"

"Orange and green. Cherry blooms."

"What kind of house was it?"

"A cottage."

"Do you remember…?"

"Yes, I even remember that." Remember the day my parents died.

**Flashback starts**

It was spring, the cherry blooms were just starting to fall off. It was sunset. My mother who was a earthbender and my dad who was a firebender were getting dinner ready. We were sitting at the table, waiting for our favorite meal.

"Bolin, Mako! Time for dinner." She screamed

"We are right, here Mommy no need to scream."

"Oh, Mako. Why can't you act your age? Like Bolin."

By that time Bolin was already digging his hands into the pasta. We all sat at the table for a good ten minutes, nothing went wrong until two firebenders burst though the doors.

"Mommy!"

"It will be alright honey. Dax, get the kids!"

My father quickly jumped up and grabbed us while mom tried to fight them off. She was the first one to get killed.

"Mei Yan! Mako, get Bolin." Were the last words I ever heard of him before the firebenders took him away too.

"What are we gonna do with them?" asked one of them.

"Nothing. They'll die all by themselves." The other one responded. They quickly left after that.

Bolin and I ran over to our now dead mother knowing that she was….

"Mako, what are we going to do?" Bolin asked.

I didn't say anything. All I did was picked up his hands and gragged him outside. And we all know what happens after that…

**Flashback ends**

"Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna go to sleep."

I responded with a yawn. 'I think I gonna go to sleep too."

That's when I layed my head on a rock to drift off into dreamland, to dream about Korra.


End file.
